You stole my heart
by ShadowRaven27
Summary: A little NDP one-shot I've written and my first attempt at fluff! (sort of)


**A/N: Hiya guys, girls, ladies and gents! Today's a special day for Singapore! It's National Day! I've taken some time to plan and write this since last week and I'm a little rushed right now since the parade is about to start. I recommend that you might want to look the National Day Parade (NDP) to find out/ clarify your doubts after this. But for now, grab a comfy seat, a snack and whatever your using to read this and enjoy!**

 **A little note for ya'll who have read this story before as well as you fellow readers who is reading this for the first time: I've made few changes and edits to the story I don't really know if it solved the previous problems mentioned by a few who has reviewed and am very grateful they did. Now, enjoy. ;-)**

* * *

NDP one-shot: You stole my heart

It has been two years since the missing mammals case and just a week ago, Nick and Judy had been issued a vacation by Bogo for solving another major case.

"With you two gone, I'll finally get some peace around here." And with those words, Bogo shooed them out of his office. The pair were on their way back to their apartment when Judy spotted a vixen being harassed and was trying to back away from the tod. Judy jumped in, as usual, and stopped him from hitting on the poor vixen. Before Judy could land a hit on the tod though Nick stepped in and convinced the tod to leave, the other tod clicking his tongue and storming off with a flood of curses spilling of the tip of his tongue. The young vixen had then introduced herself as Cara and she and Judy quickly became friends and exchanged contacts to keep in touch. Two days after, Cara had offered them both to come with her to visit her home country in the East as thanks for helping her but Nick declined, saying he had plans of his own. So the two girls had packed their bags a day after and were soon flying across the ocean to the Eastern part of the world.

Judy hopped from one foot to another as she awaited the arrival of her friend Cara. They had arrived in Cara's home country just a day ago and today Cara had offered to take Judy sight-seeing. The doe had vigorously accepted the invitation and the vixen was delighted. It was the first time Judy had ventured out of Zootopia and had travelled overseas and she was hyped and ready to spend the day with her new found friend. She waited in the lush lobby if the hotel as she waited Cara to come back from washing her face in the restroom.

"Judy!" the sweet voice of the vixen echoed around the lobby and Judy brightened as she saw her silver fox friend rushing over. Cara panted as she took a few deep breaths to calm her pulse. "So sorry… Huff… for taking so long Judy… Puff… the restroom was being cleaned and-" Judy offered her friend some water that she had and looked at her friend with worry painted across her face as Cara coughed and tried to catch her breath.

"It's alright, you don't have to explain Cara. Here have some water." the vixen accepted the bottle gratefully and gulped down some of the water, sighed with relief after.

"Thank you Judy. I needed that." Cara handed back Judy her water bottle and inhaled deeply and exhaling slowly. "Okay, I'm good now. Ready for some sight-seeing?" Judy nodded her head vigorously and Cara chuckled at the sight. "Alright. First off, the Singapurra National Museum!" the girls laughed and talked as Cara guided Judy to the bus stop to take a bus to the museum.

The country Judy was visiting was Cara's home country, Singapurra. The name, Cara had explained, was because it was named after the the first ruler and his wife Simon and Paula, a lion couple. The couple had found the island whilst sailing together on a search for new land and had found the island where vegetation was thick and lush green with various fruits. In modern times, there were many unknown cultures and languages in this very small but bustling country. It was the first time Judy had ever heard so many languages fill her ears. Singapurra was very accepting to both predators and prey and it's residents treated each other as well as foreigners with equality. Judy skipped alongside Cara as they traveled where they could reach, passing by museums, monuments, and attractions of the country.

"Woah… This place is awesome!" Judy gleefully hopped about as her eyes sparkled at the unusual sights around her.

"Careful Judy or you'll bump into someone. " the vixen warned and Judy slowed herself to skipping.

"Don't worry, I won't." just as she said that her body collided with another and she fell down on her bottom with a small 'oof' and rubbed her sore bottom. "So sorry about out that sir I-" Judy's breath caught as she looked up at the mammal she had bumped into. The sunlight created a dreamy background for the mammal. Judy could never forget his russet fur and handsome features even if she had amnesia.

"N-nick?!" the fox tod looked back at her with the same wide eyes and gaping mouth. For a split second, an emotion stirred in her chest, as if a hole in her heart was somehow filled again. It left her confused but she left the thought alone as Nick seemed snap out of his stupor.

"C-carrots?! What are you doing here?" before she could speak a figure of another mammal came rushing towards the group.

"Hey Nick! Sorry it took me so long the queue was-" the mammal stopped in his tracks as he noticed the three mammals who stood stunned as they stared at each other. Cara was first to recover and looked over to the mammal with a awkward smile before brightening, her smile turning from polite to cheeky.

"I'm sorry for surprising you. I'm Cara, this is Judy, and you are…?" the mammal, a jaguar, laughed heartily.

"Jaxon. Nice to meet you two." He shook paws with Cara, playing along with her as Nick and Judy broke out of their daze.

"What are you doing here Nick?"

"Right back at you Carrots. So tell me, why are you here?" the doe looked between Jaxon and Nick and then to Cara who was happily chatting with Jaxon. The jaguar turned to look at the pair, noticing their stares.

"Hm? Is there a problem?" the vixen beside him whispered into his ear before understanding spread across his muzzle. He chuckled and scratched the back of his neck.

"Heh. To answer your question this is Cara's home to country so…." the pair stared at the two mammals before making eye contact with each other and back at the two. "This wasn't planned, I swear, but I do know Cara since she was my old neighbor and childhood friend. Had tons of fun times before she moved out to Zootopia with her family." the jaguar chuckled as he patted Cara's back in friendly gesture, the two sharing a laugh.

"So, tell me Jax. How do you know Nick?" the vixen poked the jaguar's chest with a digit and he laughed again whilst rubbing the spot she poked.

"Well, Nick and I met whilst I was visiting Zootopia a few weeks ago to find a certain fox and he saved me from some wolves who tried to threaten me to give them all my money. And well, we sorta became friends after that incident and I offered to invite him here, free of charge." Cara chuckled and shook her head at her old friend.

"Always way to generous as always Jax. But I'm glad to see you again." the jaguar nudged her playfully and the two chuckled.

"What? Can't give my new friend something as thanks for saving me? Those wolves looked pretty tough to. Probably would've beaten me up black and blue all over!" Cara smirked and elbowed the jaguar and they brought their attention back to the tod and doe who looked bored. "Wanna group together and go around the sights? We're probably going to show them the same little things anyhow." the two smirked and Cara looked at Nick and Judy.

"What do you two think?" she asked and the pair looked at each other and shrugged.

"Sure. Why not?" the doe nodded in agreement with the tod's statement and the four went on their way to see the sights of Singapurra. The vixen and jaguar played tour guides and lead the pair to as many places as they could. The sights awed Nick and Judy as they walked on, Cara could see their eyes shining even under the bright sunlight that shone down on them. Speaking of the sun. It's getting really hot. Cara fanned herself as they continued to tour in the sweltering heat. The others seemed tired and smoke seemed to rise above the other mammals' heads as if they were being roasted. Literally. Cara's eyes caught something a few miles away from where they stood and smiled. That is a sight for sore eyes, and just what we need. She smiled as she stopped in her tracks, the others stopping behind her and looking at her quizzically.

"Before we continue. Why not have some ice cream?" she pointed towards an ice cream stall in a distance and the other three mammals lit up visibly and made a mad dash for the stall. Cara stared after them and chuckled, slowly strolling along after them and making sure she didn't lose them in the crowd. As soon as Cara reached the stall, the three had started to devour their wonderfully cold and cool treat.

"Mmmmmm! This is delicious!" Judy hummed in delight as she licked her carrot flavoured ice cream. Nick nodded curtly before devouring his blueberry biscuit ice cream and Jaxon took a bite and savoured his cold and flavourful vanilla bread ice cream. Cara smiled and went up to the stall to buy herself her own cool and refreshing treat. The heat was starting to soak her fur with sweat as she waited in line behind several mammals who had also came for a treat under the sun. Out of the corner of her eye she caught the gray doe glance numerous times at the red tod, her mind worked out the reason behind her actions and she came to a conclusion as she turned back her attention to the moving line in front of her. The vendor thanked the vixen kindly after she paid and she approached the group. Jaxon had completely devoured his ice cream with gusto and cocked at the vixen's choice of flavour.

"I see you never change Cara. And it's been, what, 10 years already?" Cara smacked his arm lightly, a small smile on her lips.

"Shut up! There's nothing wrong with strawberry!" she took a bite out of her coned ice cream with mock fury as she spoke which quickly turned into one of delight. Nick snorted and Judy tried to hold in her laughter as she watched the two friends continue their friendly banter. They… Kinda remind me off….. Me and Nick…. Judy thought as she spared a glance at Nick. His russet fur seemed to glimmer in the bright and hot sun and she couldn't help but quietly admire his handsome features as he laughed. She snapped out of her daze when a paw landed on her shoulder.

"Judy? Hey, you okay?" the doe blinked and her head turned to see Cara look at her curious. She laughed it off, saying it was nothing. But she was internally in turmoil no matter how calm she seemed on the surface. She had somehow played it cool and averted their attention back to sightseeing. Nevertheless, her eyes wandered to Nick numerous times instead of the incredible sights as they walked around some more, taking a few breaks to cool down her beating heart from time to time as it raced up at Nick's smiles and laughter. Her eyes never left his handsome form and whenever he turned towards her she averted her eyes from his gaze and pretended to study the monument, structure or historical statue to avoid suspicion, her heart racing and thumping in her chest although she was confused and clueless to what that feeling in her chest could be. Her heart was squeezed when he laughed and ached all the same as if she was yearning for something and she was becoming more and more confused as her mind swirled things around like a typhoon.

Soon, it was 6:30 pm as the group strolled towards a floating platform. Cara and Jaxon turned to each other. The doe took her eyes off Nick for a moment to marvel at the sight of the gigantic floating platform. A huge stage floated on water as the audience seats, divided sections of blue, red, yellow and green, spread out wide across the width of the large stage. Tanks and military vehicles were tucked at the sides of the grounds.

"What's going on here?" she eyed the vehicles with curiosity as they walked. The jaguar and vixen smiled at one another and Jaxon was first to speak.

"Welcome to the The Float! This is where we will be watching the NDP parade this year." the vulpine and doe tilted their heads in confusion.

"N...DP? What's that?" Cara's eyes seem to sparkle more than it had all day." Judy raised a brow in curiosity as she spoke and her head tilted to the side. The vixen chuckled at the cute sight. Not that she would ever said it out loud if she wanted to keep her life.

"Today is the day when Singapurra first gained its independence after being under the rule of other countries for a long time. And tonight they're going to hold the National Day Parade to celebrate! There'll be a concert after and I just know it'll be brilliant! Oh! And I got the tickets!" Cara rummaged through her bag hurriedly and excitedly pulled out two tickets. Jaxon had also pulled out two more tickets with a grin that spread wide across his muzzle.

"Now that we're all set. Ready to go and get some food and watch the parade?" the pair looked at each other. Judy's pulse went up suddenly as their gazes met and she could feel herself blushing. She hoped her fur covered up the redness of her blush as she smiled and let her mouth reply her friends for her as her mind swirled with questions she struggled to answer.

The four made their way to their seats and had some snacks with them as they waited for the parade to begin. When it begun it was a grand show! The mammals of the army, the political parties and of other services marched onto the stage and had a ceremony. After, not only were there the military vehicles they had saw earlier nearby there was also police vehicles and even a fire truck had drove past the audience seats as they all waved the flags in their hands high in the sky. Kits squealed and shouted as the jets flew by overhead and the skydivers jumped from their respective planes to float down with a parachutes of red and white as well as a moon and stars. Fun packs were distributed and the mammals just had fun messing around with the little fun things inside. They had a fun time whilst the concert progressed into the night and was a world of colours, music and fun. Judy peeked over at Nick for the uptenth time and she shock her head to clear her mind. What was with her today? Somehow she noticed Nick more than she usually did but she didn't understand why she did. As she gaze down at the stage a song started to play.

First light rolls across my peaceful isle,

Mornings, I wake up, refreshed, renewed,

Judy's ears perked as the beautiful lyrics and melody flowed into her keen ears. She joined other mammals in the audience as they sung the song together as it played. When the chorus came it made the gears click in her head and the pieces of the puzzle were finally assembled and fixed perfectly. Everything made sense now. Why hadn't she realised it until now?

I love my city's lively ways,

Warm sunny days,

Sights and sounds, special tastes that add up to this place,

I love my friends my closest ties,

Now I finally realise,

When it feels this right, you know that it's love at first light.

Judy clung onto 'love' each time the word was sung and she felt her heart race and her mind was now finally cleared. She was in love. And with her best friend and partner, Nick. Cara looked over to Judy and noticed her friend's face was painted with realization and was in a slight daze, her expression much happier and less troubled than before. She chuckled softly. Tomorrow was a new day, with new sights to see and new things to do. But she had a feeling, that tomorrow was going to be special. Or, maybe tonight. She thought as the gray bunny beside her blushed timidly and a little uncertain and once again troubled. Or maybe not. The song ended and the concert ran smoothly until the end. The group were sad that the fun was over but they knew that this would be an unforgettable memory. As they walked away from The Float, Judy's heart started to race as she mulled at the thought of the emotion residing inside her heart. It was a new feeling and she didn't know what to do. She only knew that the feeling that had blossomed, no, had bloomed since long before she knew it was love. She loved Nick. The problem now was that if she should convey it to the fox. She looked at Nick as he talked to Jaxon, eyes shining like a kit's as the reminisced about the parade. She felt her heart warm yet ache. She wanted, hoped, that he would love her back but she wasn't sure. Cara saw the troubled look in Judy's eyes and smiled as she put a paw on the doe's shoulder, the doe's head swiveling to look at her.

"You look troubled Judy. Want to talk about it?" Judy hesitantly nodded her head and Cara pat her shoulder reassuringly. After the boys went their separate ways, promising that they would meet at the merlion the next day Cara steered Judy to a nearby park and sat her down on the bench. Though younger than the doe, Cara was set on helping Judy out and solve her troubles. Judy sat on the bench, her mind once again in turmoil.

"Judy. Please tell me what's wrong. If there's anything I can do I'll help."

Judy looked Cara before her gaze met the twinkling night sky as she took a deep breath, the cool night breeze washing over her and calming her nerves.

"I… Just realized that… I love Nick." Cara let a shadow of a smile cross her face as she smiled at Judy. Just like I thought. She likes him. Her attention was pulled back to Judy as the doe continued.

"I just realized I loved him. But, I don't know if I should tell him. Maybe he'll love me back, but maybe he'll reject me and our friendship could be destroyed…And maybe he'll hate me for it…..." She shuddered at the thought of Nick looked down at her with disgust. While she kept that small hope that he would love her back or maybe even that if he did reject her it wouldn't affect their relationship as close friends and partners. Cara saw the worry in her friend's amethyst pools and saw the beginnings of tears. She hugged the doe gently and Judy nuzzled into her chest for comfort. The sooner the doe got her answer, the better. I pay back my debt to you two-fold for now Judy, and this is how I'll do it. She smiled slightly as she tightened her embrace with the small doe.

"Nick wouldn't ever hate you for telling him you love him. I doubt that your relationship as friends will be broken, Judy. Never think like that. Nick is a nice fox. He may be annoying at times but he has a hidden kind and caring side." The vixen pulled away from Judy, her golden yellow eyes meeting Judy's amethyst ones. "Go out there tomorrow and tell him how you feel. Better now than later, you don't want him to be stolen by some bimbo vixen do you?" Judy shook her head in horror as the thought crossed her mind. Cara smiled gently at the doe and let her go from her firm grip. "If he doesn't love you back he's blind Judy. Because you are one beautiful bunny." The young vixen smiled cheekily and the doe lightly punched her arm a laugh escaping her lips as she did so and a blush crawled into her cheeks.

"Haha! Thank you Cara." The two hugged once more before they went back to their hotel for some goodnight's rest.

* * *

The next morning. The girls waited for the boys to appear as they waited next to the huge structure of the merlion. Time ticked by slowly and it was 9:20 am. Cara tapped her foot in irritation as she pulled out her phone from her pocket once more to check the time. Since 9 the vixen had been expressionless as they waited and Judy was worried about the dark aura about her friend.

The fire in Cara's eyes intensified as huffs and pants greeted them as the tod and jaguar rushed towards them. They fell to the ground just as they reached the two girls, panting heavily as they tried to calm their pulse and catch their breaths. Cara had her arms crossed and her foot was still tapping the ground lightly with irritation and Judy looked worriedly at the two boys as her eyes darted to the dark look on Cara's muzzle. As the boys seem to regain some of their energy the vixen's foot stopped abruptly.

"Where were you two?" her tone was flat and Joonas flinched. "You said to be here by 9 am and you come 20 MINUTES AFTER?!" the boys shrank at Cara's enraged shout as it echoed throughout the area and other mammals turned to look at what was causing a commotion. The tod's ears laid back tightly against his head and the jaguar's ears were now slumping.

"I-I'm sorry about that Cara. I-we didn't mean to be…." his shoulders slumped and he shrank back in fear as the vixen stared daggers at the two boys at her feet. A smile of mischief spread across her lips after a moment longer and she squatted in front of her friend who hung his head down. She rested her chin on her arm as she looked at Jaxon up and down.

"10 years ago I wouldn't have scared you like this. Guess it was worth it to Zoogle how to make scary faces like that." the boys looked at her in shock and she smirked as she soaker in their expressions. "Priceless." Cara giggled and Judy sighed in relief when she realized that Cara was only kidding. The vixen started to snort and try to hold back her laughter but soon lost control over it and had burst out laughing, infecting the others with her giggles and confusing the many mammals around them to eye the group as if they were mad. The laughter died down after a bit and the four mammals wiped tears from their eyes.

"Welp. Let's get going shall we?" Jaxon asked as he lifted himself off the ground, Nick following suit. They walked on to see more sights and Jaxon and Cara wanted to squeeze in as much of the sights left into their companions minds as tomorrow was the day Cara, Nick and Judy were to leave for Zootopia once more. Jaxon had decided long ago that he didn't want to live anywhere else but his home country for the time being so only the three would be leaving. "This here, is the Singapurra Flyer." Jaxon gestured to the humongous wheel that reached higher than any ferries wheel Nick or Judy had ever seen before.

"Wow….." Judy could only utter that one word as she tilted her head upwards and admired the tall structure. Cara smiled at the awed faces of the tod and doe. Right then, it's time to get that plan into action. And hopefully it'll go smoothly. Jaxon and Cara shared a secretive smile before ushering the two mammals to get the tickets to ride the on the Flyer. The group paid and took their tickets and now stood on the platform where mammals boarded and alighted from the cars of the Observation Wheel. When the another car arrived the attendants had told the group they could get on the car Nick and Judy excitedly rushed in and didn't notice that the two other mammals didn't move from their spot, instead watching them with amused smiles. The doors shut and the car started to move.

"Cara do you-" She was stunned to see that the vixen wasn't with them. She looked about the car and noticed that Jaxon was also absent. No way. That means…. She looked at Nick and her heart seemed to want to leap out of her chest. Nick noticed that Judy was silent and turned, his eyes widening as he didn't see Jaxon or Cara.

"Wait. Where did they go? Didn't Jaxon and Cara come with us?" Judy shook her head and there was a long awkward silence as both mammals looked quietly at the sights as the car went higher. The buzzing of phones broke the silence and the pair scrambled to take out their phones and pressed the call button.

"Cara? Where are you?!" Judy didn't know why it seemed necessary but she whispered into her phone, glancing over her shoulder at Nick who was hunched over slightly and seemed to be whispering as well. Her attention was pulled back to the vixen on the other side of the phone when she laughed sheepishly.

"Eheh. Sorry, Judy. I was a little distracted with something." Judy groaned and pulled at her face.

"Hey! But look on the bright side! You can, you know, tell him how you feel now. I guess?" the vixen's voice seemed to shrink and Judy sighed.

"I… Guess I can…." her tone was hesitant again, her worries from last night came rushing back. Cara seemed to sense what the doe was thinking.

"Judy. It's alright. Just tell him how you feel. What comes later is later. Just focus on telling him for now." Judy was astonished that a mammal younger than her was giving her advice and encouragement, but it was advice that made her more confident no less. She breathed deeply and nodded.

"Okay. I'll do it. I'll tell him before this ride ends." Cars smiled at the other end of the phone, happy that at least for now, the gray had gained courage. Now it all depends on how Jaxon is handling Nick and their courage she thought as she allowed her facade to fall a little.

"Go get him Judy." the vixen then hung up just as Jaxon did and they smiled at each other.

"How on earth did you do that without practice? You had to practice with me for 3 hours to get my lines right and teach me how to improvise in unexpected situations. And you're a demon of a couch alright." the vixen smirked at the jaguar who shook his head and smiled in disbelief.

"Just a talent I have." she replied smugly. The two mammal's eyes locked on the car that Nick and Judy was riding.

"Think our plan will work?" the jaguar asked as they stepped into a car that just arrived. The two had waited at the side for a while before boarding the wheel.

"I have a feeling…. That it'll work out alright." they sat next to each other on the bench fixed to the middle of the car and started to catch up with each other instead.

There was no queue nor any mammals who had came to ride the Flyer at this time and Cara knew it. After Judy had fallen asleep she had called Jaxon and was surprised to find that Nick had told him that he liked Judy. The vixen immediately had a plan and got Jaxon to practice lines just for those moments when he called Nick to tell him that he was 'distracted' and missed boarding the car. The boys being late wasn't exactly in the plan but Cara anticipated that they would be considering they would need to wake up early and rush to get 'it'. The vixen smiled inwardly and prayed that their little push of courage for the pair was enough as she continued to talk to Jaxon.

Said pair was silently sitting on the bench. Each facing the opposite sides of the car silently as they watched the car go higher into the sky. Judy sat stiffly, paws clenched on her lap. She didn't know what to say as the silence wore on. I've got to say it. I have to say something! She searched through her mind for something to say but her mind was blank as she continued to panic internally. "Go get him Judy." Cara's words rang in her mind once more and she breathed deeply. I can do this! I'll tell him my feelings! She turned to the tod with renewed courage and determination.

"Nick I-"

"Judy I-" the pair froze. They had spoken at the same time and the atmosphere was awkward once more. Judy was first to speak.

"Nick, I realized yesterday. That… I…" she breathed for the umpteenth time and she found it a little silly now. "I love you. I've loved you for a really long time. Probably since the day I met you but I haven't realized it since it has been busy, work and all, but I realized yesterday, that I love you." the doe blushed as she twiddled her thumbs and her cheeks turned beet red, her gray fur not able to hide it. Nick looked at her in shock and Judy waited for his next words with increasing worry as he continued to say nothing. She was about to change the topic when Nick finally spoke.

"Judy." the doe was stunned. She was used to Nick calling her Carrots or Fluff or many other nicknames and only called her Judy when he was serious. Which was quite rare. The tod looked at the bench. "A bunny, came into my life 2 years ago." he started, licking his lips which were dry from nervousness. "She came storming into my life and honestly, I thought that she was some dumb, naive bunny." Judy glared at him but it didn't stop his speech. "She was supposed to be some dumb countryside bunny who didn't know any better, when she changed my life a full 180. And for the better at that." Judy's ears started to perk up from where they were slumped on her back. Nick cupped her cheek gently and Judy could faintly feel his claws. If this was back a thousand years ago her instincts would have had her running for the hills. But at this very moment, it was a gesture of love. It proved that he cared and that he treasured her. His claws were only more comforting for the doe as she purred at his loving touch. "And for that. I have only one thing to say. Judy." Judy prayed with all her might that he would say that he loved her, that he cared, that their love was mutual, say 'I love you'. But what came out of his muzzle was unexpected but conveyed more emotion than a simple classic line could hold for her.

"You stole my heart."

Judy's eyes widened and bright amethysts met shining emeralds and Nick continued to speak. "You stole my heart right out of my chest from the day I met you. You are the one who made me who I am right now, right at this moment." Nick smirked at Judy as he pulled her closer. She gasped and blushed as he held her tightly against him. "Judy Hopps, Zootopia's hero and super cop, has committed the act stealing?" he teased and Judy hit his chest lightly as a sweet laughter escaped her lips. Nick smile grew as he heard her laughter.

"Silly fox…." she didn't need to ask further. He loved her. Their feelings were mutual. Their lips grew closer like moths to a flame and they shared a kiss as the wheel reached its peak. It was just a simple kiss but it made them feel warm, inside and out and made Judy's heart soar. They stayed with their lips locked for a long time, and finally grew apart as they came closer to the platform. Judy averted her gaze bashfully before breaking the silence. "So…. I guess this means we're dating now?" the doe asked awkwardly and the tod chuckled, ruffling the fur between her ears.

"That's right Carrots. Or do you not want to date this handsome and charming fox?" Judy smiled and chuckled at her fox's antics. She saw the uncertainty in his eyes as he looked her. She thought of an idea immediately that would help him confirm her feelings again. Her eyes twinkled deviously as she playfully pulled him down by the collar into a another kiss, deeper but shorter than the last.

"I think you already know Slick." he smiled and she could see that his confidence had now returned. They held hands as the doors of the car opened. Nick stopped in his tracks before pulling his hand away and digging through his pocket, the doe looked at him curiously as he did. He seemed to find what he was looking for and took out a small case. He opened it and presented it to Judy. Inside was a simple necklace, the chain made of cloth with half a heart that had words carved into the golden-brown metal.

"What's that Nick?" she asked as he pulled out another necklace. It was similar to the one had presented her with but it seemed to be a counterpart of hers. He shrugged as the doe stared at him.

"I couldn't get anything better. And I wanted to tell you that I loved you today as well." she was in cloud nine as Nick put the necklace around her neck and she admired it. He lopped his around his neck as well and put the hearts together. Nick leaned down and connected the halves of the heart and they matched perfectly spelling out ' Fox & Bunny Forever'. The doe felt her heart soar once the words carved on the metal did some impact on her it wasn't what made it precious to her. It was the thought that Nick had went out of his way and bought it that made her swoon. They held hands again as they waited for their friends to arrive, unaware that said friends were watching them from above.

"Guess it worked out well don't you think Cara?" the vixen smiled and nodded.

"Seems so. Might have been more special if was yesterday huh." Jaxon chuckled at her comment as they watched the newly formed couple snuggle.

"Heh. True, but we at least them to remember how fun the parade can be instead of how they were making out… But there's always next year." the two burst out laughing before alighting from the car as it reached the platform. They then joined the couple to bring them for more sightseeing in the country, city and nation called Singapurra.

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed this and please forgive me for any basic mistakes I made in this one-shot. This is also my first attempt at fluff (Sort of) and if you any thoughts about this please share! Now, if you'd excuse me. It's time for the parade and I need my salty popcorn!**

 **Also. Before I forget. The song that I've used here is called _Love at first light_ composed by one of Singapore's song writers Olivia Ong and the child actress Natanya Tan. You might want to go check out the full version of the song and it is beautifully composed! Please go listen to it if you have the time! Welp, until next time! Chao~**


End file.
